I GET WHAT ?
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: drabble about wonkyu /BL/TYPOS/DLDR/NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

I GET WHAT ?

Aku berniat menghadiri undangan dari seorang sahabatku di universitas colombia, stefanie seorang yeoja berasal dari prancis ketika tiba untuk pertama kali nya di US sama seperti ku seorang diri tak mengenal siapapun , hingga kami bertemu di fakultas yang sama , fakultas ekonomi di universitas ini.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja berumur 22 tahun aku berasal dari seoul korea selatan , dan aku seorang Gay.

Seseorang membuat orientasi seks ku yang tadinya aku sangat memuja wanita kini beralih memuja semua yang ada di dalam dirinya, seorang namja berkebangsaan ganda karena perkawinan orang tua nya yang berbeda bangsa, ayah nya yang berkebangsaan korea sama sepertiku sedang sang ibu berkebangsaan amerika, he's andrew choi or maybe choi siwon in hangul

Namja pewaris kerajaan otomotif terbesar di korea ini yang telah membawaku dalam lebah dosa tak berujung,

"stefanie," panggilku

"kyuhyun," sahutnya kemudian memeluk ku erat,

"i miss u ," katanya

"i miss u too fanny, apa acaranya sudah di mulai?" tanyaku

"hampir di mulai , bergabunglah dengan yang lain, dan pangeranmu sudah datang ," goda steffanie padaku

"baiklah , aku akan menyapa nya nanti,"

Aku menyapa banyak teman kuliahku , yah aku merindukan mereka , setelah aku selesai kuliah 1 tahun yang lalu aku di terima bekerja sebagai pengacara di sebuah firma hukum milik salah seorang dosen ku di universitas

"kyu," panggil nick kekasih stefanie

"nick ," aku memeluk nick erat, aku tau jika namja bernama nick ini dulu sempat menyukai ku namun ku tolak , itu terjadi sebelum aku mengenal siwon hyung setahun yang lalu "aku merindukan mu kyu, kau kemana saja?" tanya nya setelah melepaskan pelukan kami

"hmm , aku baik nick , maafkan aku , aku terlalu sibuk mengurus banyak kasus ku , nah kau terlihat semakin tampan" godaku

"hmmm, aku seorang CEO sekarang, kau mau bekerja di perusahaanku" canda nya

"bayaranku sangat mahal tuan nick, haha" kami tertawa karena candaan kami

Tapi tanpa aku ketahui jika seseorang yang menjadi kekasih ku setahun ini memperhatikan ku dengan rasa cemburu meluap-luap terpancar di mata nya

Siwon hyung menghampiriku, menarikku menjauh dari nick , membuat beberapa dari teman-temanku yang datang terperangah dengan tindakan kasar siwon

Siwon hyung mendudukan ku di dalam mobil sportnya dengan kasar , aku hanya bisa diam menatap nya, siwon hyung mengemudi mobilnya sangat kencang , aku pasrah jika tiba-tiba mobil ini mengalami kecelakaan , siwon hyung entah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau terobsesi pada ku , aku mencintainya tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah aku tak lebih dari 'sebuah benda' baginya. Dia mengetahui semua kehidupan ku , aku bisa kuliah di negeri ini karena beasiswa yang aku dapatkan aku hanya anak yatim yang mempunyai keberuntungan yang tinggi.

Siwon hyung mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen mewah nya, menyeretku memasuki lift tak jauh dari basement tempat nya memarkirkan mobil tadi

Aku tak berani menatap nya, aku takut, aku bisa apa , aku terlalu mencintai nya

Siwon hyung mendorongku hingga tubuhku membentur tembok beton apartemen nya, sakit dan bagiku ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, selama setahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan nya , ini sudah puluhan kali aku dapatkan

"kau tau jika aku tak menyukai nick hm!" marah nya , di cengkram nya daguku keras, aku sedikit meringis kesakitan

"mian hyung, ku mohon sakit," mohonku

'plakkkkkk' siwon menamparku keras , aku yakin bibirku akan mengeluarkan darah lagi

Siwon hyung mencium ku kasar , memasukkan lidah nya kasar dan menjelajah di dalam rongga mulutku, nafasku sedikit sesak

Siwon hyung mengakhir ciuman kasarnya , siwon hyung kembali mencengkram daguku keras, air mataku kembali mengucur, aku menangis dalam diam

"kau milik ku choi kyuhyun , kau milik ku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku , tapi kau selalu melupakan setiap ancamanku ini cho kyuhyun , apa mau mu hah!" teriak siwon hyung

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan terisak keras , tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku jadi gila karena nya, aku kalah dengan cinta

"jawab pelacur,!" marahnya lagi

Yah pelacur , kata menyakitkan itu kembali terucap dari bibir siwon, aku sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit hati , aku sudah kebal dengan kata-kata menyakitkan dari siwon hyung

Kembali siwon hyung menciumku kasar, kali ini siwon hyung benar-benar marah padaku , di robeknya kemejaku kasar , menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, siwon hyung mencumbui ku tanpa mempedulikan perasaan ku yang sakit

Siwon hyung kembali memaksaku membuka lebar kaki , yah ini biasa dia lakukan di saat kemarahan nya yang seperti ini,

Ku pejam kan mataku , tanganku mencengkram erat sprei ranjang itu , ketika kejantanan siwon hyung dengan kasarnya kembali mengoyak lubang senggama ku, sakit dan aku yakin darah kembali mengalir

"aakkkhhhhhh..." erangnya

Aku hanya bisa diam , siwon hyung tak menyukai ku ikut mendesah keenakan di kala dia memberikan ku hukuman seperti ini, aku menangis dalam diam

"kau milikku choi kyuhyun , kau milikku ! akhhh akhmmmm,,,," desah nya keenakan

Aku hanya bisa menahan desahan ku dengan mengigit ujung bantal dengan kerasnya

Siwon hyung memaju mundurkan kejantanan nya ke dalam lubangku dengan kasar di sertai dengan ancaman-ancaman yang aku tau itu bukan main-main baginya dia seorang yang bisa membeli apapun dengan uang , bahkan hukum sekalipun, baginya nyawa manusia sepertinya hanya seonggok uang bernilai 1 juta dollar yang bisa dia keluarkan kapan saja

"akh akh akh , lubangmu masih sempit pelacur !" rancau nya nikmat , tapi aku justru merasakan sebaliknya, rasa sakit melubangi hatiku

"sekali lagi kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuh , aku akan membunuh orang itu di hadapan mu choi kyuhyun , aaahhhhkkkkhhhhhh..." ancam nya yang kemudian di barengi dengan klimaks nya , menyemburkan benihnya memenuhi lubang senggamaku,

Siwon hyung langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi , aku memandang langit-langit apartemen mewah itu , aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah dan juga menjijikan , bagaimana bisa aku terjebak di dalam lubang dosa bersama namja yang sangat aku cintai ini , aku mencintai nya , dia yang memberiku dunia , dia yang memberiku kasih sayang,

Aku memperhatikan siwon hyung yang kini tengah berganti baju, di ambil nya setelan jas lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi berwarna hitam, di kenakan semua pakaian itu dengan rapi

'tampan' bathin ku

siwon hyung menghampiriku,

"choi kyuhyun , mulai saat ini kau jangan pernah se inci pun coba-coba menjauh dariku atau aku akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan mu , termasuk menghancurkan panti asuhan tempatmu di besarkan, aku tak main-main dengan ucapan ku choi kyuhyun , kau milikku , !" ancam nya kemudian meninggalkan begitu saja dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuhku

.

Udara malam malam ini sangat dingin , dari beranda apartemen siwon hyung yang terletak di lantai 20 ini aku bisa menikmati suasana malam kota paling sibuk di dunia, new york, aku bosan aku frustasi aku ingin memberontak, tapi aku bisa apa, aku hanya seonggok benda bagi choi siwon, aku mencintainya tapi aku tak tau dia menganggapku apa

Hidupku benar-benar menjijikan , lihat aku seperti seorang simpanan , aku tak boleh kemana mana dengan bebas bahkan tempatku bekerja sudah hancur karena ulah siwon hyung, aku terkurung dalam sangkar emas yang panas tanpa bisa merasakan air hujan, -FIN-


	2. i get what ? -sequel 1-

Kyuhyun memandang kosong pemandangan malam melalui beranda kamar di dalam apartemen mewah nya ,ahh bukan tepatnya apartemen milik pemilik dirinya, choi siwon.

New york , kota yang tak pernah tidur new kota yang membuat kehidupan nya jungkir balik, siapa yang tau jika dirinya sekarang tak kan pernah terbebas dari kungkungan seorang choi siwon, bahkan untuk membeli minuman di supermarket yang masih berada di dalam gedung apartemen itu , tak lebih 4 bodyguard yang dengan sangat ketat menjaga nya, kyuhyun mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya tak berguna,

Seperti biasanya kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang selalu siwon minta ia kenakan ketika siwon akan berkunjung ke apartemen nya, kemeja berwarna hitam kali ini terlihat kontra dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa cela , walau di beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terlihat sisa sisa perbuatan siwon 3 hari yang lalu sebuah tanda kepemilikan nya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai beranda kamarnya , bersandar pada besi beranda di samping terdapat vas bunga yang berisikan beberapa bunga mawar merah dan segelas anggur, kyuhyun mengambil setangkai mawar merah , kemudian memetik setiap helai kelopak nya kemudian membiarkan nya terbang bersama angin malam yang kian dingin menerpa nya

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari jika siwon sejak tadi memandang nya yang tengah asik bermain dengan kelopak mawar, siwon menyunggingkan senyum nya yang misterius , namja matang berusia 35 tahun itu meneguk wine berkelas nya dengan sekali teguk , namja yang sebenarnya telah berisitri , namja yang mempunyai segudang perusahaan di asia , namja yang merupakan sosok menakutkan di balik sikap tenangnya , sosok monster yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh anak kecil yang lugu dan tanpa dosa.

"kau terlihat menikmatinya choi kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan kepala nya ke sumber suara yang tengah menyenandungkan namanya itu

"hyung..." lirih kyuhyun lembut

Siwon membantu kyuhyun berdiri , siwon membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya

"i miss u baby , and i want u now..." bisik siwon seduktif

Kyuhyun merasakan hembusan nafas hangat siwon di tengkuk nya , sedang tangan kanan siwon kini tengah sibuk menjelajahi tiap jengkal kulit halus kyuhyun, sedikit menaikkan kemeja kyuhyun dan memelisipkan tangan nya ke dalam celana dalam hitam kyuhyun,

"hyung...uhhhhgggg...jangan hyung..." lirih kyuhyun berusaha menahan desahan nya

Siwon bahkan mulai menelisipkan jari tengah nya ke dalam hole milik kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun memekik keenakan merasakan sentuhan siwon yang selalu membuatnya melayang, kembali kyuhyun menjatuhkan harga dirinya

"akhhhhh... jebal hyung..." lenguh kyuhyun ketika jari panjang siwon menyentuh pusat kenikmatan nya

Siwon mendorong kyuhyun hingga punggung kyuhyun membentur tembok , mengangkat kedua kaki kyuhyun untuk melingkar ke pinggang nya, tenaga namja matang ini sungguh sangat kuat bahkan kyuhyun yang berusia 10 tahun lebih mudah dari nya pun terkadang di buatnya tak berdaya menghadapi birahi pemilik nya

"siapa pemilikmu choi kyuhyun !" tuntut siwon di tengah kegiatan nya memberikan tanda kepemilikan nya di setiap jengkal kulit mulus kyuhyun

"kau , choi siwon , jebal lepaskan celanaku ini sangat menyiksa," mohon kyuhyun ketika di rasakan nya jika junior mungilnya telah menegang sempurna di balik celana dalam nya

'krekkkkk'

Siwon menyobek celana dalam kyuhyun tak sabaran, kembali siwon membawa kyuhyun ke tempat tidur king size nya , siwon kemudian merobek kemeja kyuhyun kasar, siwon mencium kyuhyun membabi buta hingga sudut bibir kyuhyun kembali terluka karena ulah siwon yang tanpa sadar mengigit bibir ranum kyuhyun

Tanpa menunggu lama siwon menekuk kedua kaki kyuhyun , melebarkan nya hingga terlihat hole berwarna merah muda yang tengah berkedut , siwon menjilat bibirnya sendiri , di lihatnya kyuhyun yang tengah memejam kan mata nya menantikan sang pemilik kembali merasuki nya. Siwon membuka beberapa kancing kemeja nya , kemudian melepas ikat pinggang mahal yang sejak tadi mengikat pinggang atletisnya , kemudian menurun kan resliting celana armani nya hingga terpampanglah kejantanan siwon yang telah berkali-kali membuat kyuhyun tak berdaya ,

'jlepp'

"ugghhhhh..." lenguk kyuhyun sembari mencengkram sprei ranjang nya

"kau selalu membuatku merasakan kenikmatan choi kyuhyun , rasakan sentuhan ku , teriakan namaku , akhhh..."

Siwon terus menghajar hole kyuhyun kasar dengan ritme yang pasti cepat , kyuhyun bahkan telah beberapa kali klimaks , sedangkan siwon satu kalipun belum merasakan klimaks , siwon benar-benar perkasa , kyuhyun sudah di ambang batas kesadaran nya

"uhhgghhh.. wonnie wonnie , aku ...akhhhh.. jebal ... akh , aku sudah tak kuat ... akh..." mohon kyuhyun di tengah hujaman siwon

"sedikit lagi baby , akhhh.. aku akan sampai ,"

Siwon kembali memompa kejantanan nya dengan tempo cepat hingga beberapa kali hujaman , siwon akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih pekatnya ke dalam tubuh kyuhyun,

"hyung , .. aku mencintaimu aku sangat mencintaimu..."lirih kyuhyun sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya menuju ke alam mimpi nya

'chup' siwon mencium kening kyuhyun

"nado baby , aku bahkan tak akan melepasmu sedikitpun , kau milikku choi kyuhyun,"

'kring kring kring'

Ponsel siwon kembali berdering , terpampang nama si penelpon siwon , stella kim istri sah siwon

"wae ?" tanya siwon dingin di ujung line nya

"kau menikmati tubuh pelacur yang kau pelihara choi siwon?" tanya stella sarkastik

Siwon menyeringai sembari menyesap rokok yang baru di nyalakan nya

"begitulah , aku bahkan lebih terpuaskan bersama nya ," jawab siwon santai

"aku senang kau menikmati nya , baiklah choi siwon , aku sudah menandatangai surat cerai kita , mulai hari ini jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan ku dengan seunghyun ingat itu," ucap stella dengan nada sedikit marah

"arra ," jawab siwon singkat kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon nya

Kembali siwon mengambil ponsel nya ,

"donghae ya , lenyapkan stella dan seunghyun," perintah siwon pada orang kepercayaan nya

"kau akan ku jadikan satu-satu nya nyonya choi di dunia ini , ketika kau membuka mata mu nanti kau akan menghadapi takdir baru mu sebagai nyonya choi kyuhyun , dan ..." siwon membelai perut kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit membuncit , "ibu dari anak-anak kita , pewaris darah choi , selamat datang di sangkar emas choi siwon , my angel choi kyuhyun..."

.

.

-END-


	3. i get what ? -sequel 2-

Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kau terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak aku tak terjebak aku lah yang menginginkan semua ini , aku mencintai nya aku sangat mencintainya sungguh , aku bahkan menikmati hubungan ini, membiarkan diriku terbelenggu dalam kungkungan seorang choi siwon yang siapapun orang tau siapa dan seperti apa seorang choi itu. Pribadi yang sangat dingin berwibada dan bertangan besi. Seorang yang sangat keras kejam dan juga sadis itulah yang mungkin bisa aku simpulkan. Mencintainya adalah sebuah keajaiban namun di cintainya adalah sebuah penjara kekal, kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas sampai siwon benar-benar akan menyingkirkan mu seperti dia menyingkirkan mantan istrinya yang berselingkuh dengan sekretaris pribadi siwon.

"wae , hyung membunuh stella , bukan kah dia sudah melepas hyung, kenapa hyung kejam,?" tanya kyuhyun ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan nya dengan lee donghae orang yang sejak 15 tahun lalu mulai menemani siwon

Siwon mematikan rokok nya , kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, menarik selimut tebal itu hingga sebatas leher nya, kyuhyun bersingut takut , sebenarnya dia tak ingin menanyakan semua itu pada siwon

'chuppp' siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun tipis

"karena dia memang pantas untuk di singkirkan , tidurlah , aku mencintaimu ... besok kau akan menghadapi hari baru choi kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun mulai terhanyut dengan belai lembut siwon di surai madunya , sesekali kyuhyun berfikir siwon adalah iblis yang bersembunyi di tubuh malaikat , kejam namun baik kyuhyun kembali tertidur hingga esok matahari menyambutnya dengan sebuah status baru , status yang akan mengikatnya seumur hidupnya

"kau milikku , kau milikku," gumam siwon

.

.

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin besar , manatap nanar tubuh telanjang ku , sesekali aku meraba perutku yang mulai membuncit. Yah aku sedang mengandung , entah bagaimana aku dapat mengandung , aku sungguh tak mengerti , hanya dulu dokter berkata padaku jika aku mempunyai rahim seperti seorang yeoja dan aku termasuk dalam golongan male pregnant, entah ini anugrah atau musibah , tidak ini adalah musibah, musibah yah ini awal dari terenggutnya kebebasan ku , but i get what , i cant do anything , siwon never liberated me.

"ternyata dengan mencintaimu memerlukan pengorbanan yang banyak , bahkan beberapa nyawa melayang di tangan mu , nyawa-nyawa orang tak berdosa , bahkan kau merusak kehidupan mereka , membuat mereka membenciku, itukah yang kau mau selama ini, memiliki seorang diri," monolog kyuhyun

Siwon memasuki kamar kyuhyun, memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak putih kyuhyun

"lihatlah , kau sangat indah , tubuhmu, bahkan mampu mengikatku," lirih siwon , tangan nya mulai bergerilya menelusuri lekuk tubuh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya , mencoba menahan desahan nya , namun kelihaian tangan siwon tak dapat membendung desahan yang sejak tadi di tahan kyuyhun

"hyung.. jebal...ughhh...aku lelah..." kata kyuhyun di sela desahan nya

"hmmm... cepatlah pakai baju mu baby aku menunggumu di bawah ," siwon mengakhiri kegitan nya kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tubuhnya yang dengan mudahnya bereaksi dengan sentuhan siwon itu

"kau menjijikan kyuhyun ssi , hiks,,, umma... bawa aku bersama mu di surga , aku lelah umma .. aku mencintainya namun kenapa jadi seperti ini, umma , umaaa..." isak kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun dan siwon berdiri di depan altar sebuah gereja di pusat kota new york, hanya ada mereka berdua tidak namun bertiga , beserta sang pendeta, mereka berdua baru saja di berkati, pernikahan antara siwon dan kyuhyun sudah sah di mata tuhan dan negara,

"hyung , apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku ?" tanya kyuhyun ketika mereka baru saja memasuki mobil menuju mansion milik siwon

Siwon hanya diam

"apa kau mencintaiku hyung ? atau...kau hanya mencintai tubuhku?" pertanyaan ini sontak mengalihkan perhatian siwon yang sejak tadi tengah memfokuskan dirinya pada i-pad untuk mengecek perkembangan perusahaan nya di beberapa negara

"kau milik ku , kau boleh mengartikan nya dengan arti apapun choi kyuhyun , aku tak akan mempermasalahkan semua itu , yang menjadi masalahku adalah jika ada orang lain yang mencoba menyentuhmu,"

Kyuhyun tertawa tipis

"aku , hanya seonggok makluk menyedihkan , menjijikan dan jika kau bosan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau menyingkirkan mantan istrimu jika kau sudah mulai bosan denganku,"

Siwon mengembangkan smirknya

"dan kau sudah mengetahui semua itu..." jawab siwon singkat.

.

.

-END-


	4. i get what ? -sequel 3-

Cho kyuhyun .. aku mencintainya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu di sebuah cafe kecil di dekat columbia university, namja yang manis, ceria dan juga berhati lembut. Aku menyukai nya, tidak aku mencintainya. Yah cinta yang datang dalam waktu 30 detik tidak mungkin 3 detik.

Cho kyuhyun namja sederhana , dia mampu membuat semua kekerasan hatiku mencair, dia yang berhasil membuatku menurunkan egoku , ego seorang namja yang haus kekuasan, terang saja lingkungan dan masa lalu yang pernah ku lewati sangat keras. Hidup bersama dengan kekejaman kedua orang tua kandungku yang hampir saja membunuhku kala itu , hingga di usia 12 tahun aku melarikan diri karena ayahku akan menjualku pada seorang mafia penjualan organ, masalalu terkelam ku yang sampai kapanpun tak akan aku lupakan. dan sekarang aku berhasil melenyapkan tua bangka itu dengan tanganku sendiri, mengubur jasad tua bangka itu di tengah jalanan kota seoul itu cukup membuatku puas.

Semua yang aku dapatkan ini tak pelak karena pertolongan sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak , mereka menemukan ku yang tengah terlantar dan hampir saja mati, mereka sepasang suami istri yang kini menyematkan marganya di depan namaku , CHOI SIWON

Cho kyuhyun cho kyuhyun cho kyuhyun

Walau kenyataan nya aku telah beristri dengan seorang putri dari rekan bisnis appa angkatku. Stella kim, yeoja yang dulu pernah membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus sakit hati, hampir 10 tahun kami berumah tangga, tak ada keturunan di dalam rumah tangga kami karena stella tak pernah mau mengandung , alasan nya dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Yah perselingkuhan nya dengan sekretaris pribadi sudah lama ku ketahui namun aku berpura-pura buta walau sebenarnya aku mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menyingkirnya mereka dan juga keluarga mereka dari muka bumi ini, aku tak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang telah menyakitiku dan melukai harga diriku, aku rasa 5 tahun cukup untuk stella menikmati segala kenikmatan perselingkuhan , dan aku pun juga menikmati perjalanan cintaku yang aku ciptakan sendiri, segala rasa keposesifan terhadap kyuhyun dan juga kekejaman yang aku buat. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan tak ada yang boleh menikmati milikku walau itu hanya melihatnya.

Apa ini sebuah obsesi bukan cinta?

Ini cinta yang terlanjur menjadi obsesi

Ini cinta yang membuatku gelap mata

Ini cinta yang membuatku menjadi orang gila

Dan ini cinta yang membuatku menjadi orang lemah yang bersembunyi di dalam kekejaman

Ini semua kamuflase murahan yang aku ciptakan hanya demi bisa merengkuhnya.

Walau tak pelak tiap malam aku melihat nya menangis, sorot matanya yang mulai membenciku karena semua kekejaman ku terhadap orang-orang yang mengkhianatiku.

Kyunie , aku mencintaimu

Seorang namja yatim piatu yang sangat kuat

Ah aku ingat ketika kau bekerja di cafe itu, ketika aku memesan secangkir americano tanpa gula , kau mengernyitkan dahi mu , dengan polosnya namja manis itu bertanya

"apakah tidak pahit ? kopi ini mempunyai rasa yang sangat kuat ?" tanyamu heran

"tidak , cukup berikan aku secangkir , aku akan meminum nya dengan memandang mu , itu sudah cukup memberi rasa pada kopi ini,"

Dan jawaban itu sontak membuatmu merona hebat

Dan kala itu kau semakin membuatku jatuh cinta baby,

Sekarang kau milik ku , tak ada yang boleh memisahkan kita , aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu , aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku akan merengkuhmu selalu dalam pelukan ku.

Kyunie , kau orang pertama yang menghargaiku , dan memerlakukan ku sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aku pantas melindungimu

Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu, maafkan aku kyu aku sangat mencintaimu...

.

Kyuhyun menutup buku harian bersampul hitam itu , di hapusnya air matanya yang dengan sendirinya turun membahasahi pipi gembil nya

"kau bohong hyung , kau mencintaiku, kau mencintaiku..." isak nya lirih

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan buku harian itu ke dalam laci meja kerja suaminya

Mengelus perutnya sayang

"lihat baby walau daddy terlihat kejam tapi daddy sangat mencintai mommy, bahkan mommy pernah menganggap daddy mu itu tak pernah mencintai mommy karena daddy tak pernah bersikap manis di depan mommy .. hihihi.. daddy sangat keren hmmm... mommy sangat mencintai daddy mu baby," monolog kyuhyun pada bayi di dalam kandungan nya yang berusia 5 bulan itu

'tok tok tok'

"ye..." jawab kyuhyun

"nyonya... tuan sebentar lagi datang ," ucap seorang maid dari luar ruang kerja siwon

"arra ahjuma , aku akan mandi dulu, tolong siapkan makan malam," perintah kyuhyun

"baik nyonya ,"

.

kyuhyun menunggu siwon datang dengan duduk di teras mansion megah yang dulu di anggapnya benar-benar sangakar emas , memejam kan mata nya sejenak menikmati suasana malam musim semi , sesekali di rasakan nya baby nya menendang perutnya pelan , kyuhyun mengernyit terkadang, namun kembali dia tersenyum pelan

"kau menikmatinya baby?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya, memberikan senyum terbaik nya

"kau menungguku disini, tanpa mengenakan mantel?" tanya siwon sedikit posesif

"hmm,, ini keinginan baby bukan keinginan ku," jawab kyuhyun santai

CHUUP

Siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun lembut

Kemudian meletak kan tangan kanannya di kedua kaki kyuhyun kemudian merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun kedalam gendongan ala pengantin nya

Kyuhyun menelesupkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon , menikmati aroma maskulin suaminya, sesekali memendangi wajah dingin siwon

"kau bohong," ucap kyuhyun ketika siwon meletakkan tubuh kyuhyun di atas ranjang king size mereka

Siwon hanya terdiam , sembari melepas jas dan juga dasinya

"kau mencintaiku kan,"

.

.

-END-


	5. i get what ? -sequel 4-

I get what ..

Hanya rasa sakit yang selalu melingkupi hati ini, walau aku adalah dunianya yang sekarang walau aku yakin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang di cintainya namun itu semua tak terpungkiri dengan rasa sakit yang aku rasa sekarang. Mencintainya terlalu besar bahkan aku menggantungkan seluruh hidupku padanya, namun sekali lagi, aku bisa apa ketika cintanya semakin menyakitiku...

Aku mencintaimu terlalu sering, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit ini, sebisa mungki aku coba menepisnya , tidak aku harus menepisnya rasa sakit itu tidak boleh bersemayam terlalu lama di hatiku, karena aku takut jika rasa sakit itu mengikis cintaku padamu, sungguh hyung aku tidak ingin itu terjadi aku mencintaimu, sakiti aku hyung aku akan menyingkirkannya sebisaku, aku harus menyingkirkannya , kau lihat aku kuat kan , aku seorang namja tangguh yang terlalu tangguh untuk kau hancurkan.

Awal musim semi ini,

Boleh kah aku mendengar sebuah kata cinta darimu,?

Ini sebuah harapan kosong aku rasa, yah harapan kosong dari seorang istri dan seorang calon ibu sepertiku, bisakah sedikit saja hyung tidak merasa gengsi dengan perasaan hyung padaku ? ku mohon ... mengertilah , hyung tidakkah melihat jika aku tengah kesakitan melihat hyung selama ini,

Apa hyung sengaja menguji ku terus-terusan , apakah aku layak menjadi seorang pendamping seseorang yang bertangan besi dan keras seperti hyung ?

Tidakkah hyung lihat selama ini? Hyung ... aku mohon..

.

Kyuhyun menutup buku harian nya, menyeka air matanya yang dengan seenaknya menuruni pipi gembilnya. Tak terasa senja tiba , sejak 2 jam lalu dirinya duduk di bawah pohon mapple di taman belakang sangkar emasnya. Memandang lepas laut di depan nya, sungguh tak ada yang jauh lebih indah , melihat tenggelam nya matahari seorang diri dengan semilir angin awal musim semi,

Jeju

Dan laut..

Ini adalah surga bagi orang-orang yang berkunjung di pulau ini, tapi tidak untuk kyuhyun, pulau ini bagaikan penjara tempat pengasingan untuk para terpidana mati yang siap untuk di eksekusi.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan manik mutiaranya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, pikiran melayang kembali ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu di saat dirinya masih seorang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa di columbia university di new york.

Kyuhyun yang sederhana , kyuhyun yang rendah diri , dan kyuhyun yang pintar.

_Brugggkkkk_

_Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak pudak seseorang ketika dia terburu-buru untuk memasuki subway yang akan membawanya ke sebuah daerah di selatan new york untuk bertemu dengan temannya yang akan membantunya memberikannya pekerjaan sambilan,_

"_maaf tuan , aku tidak sengaja, aku sangat terburu-buru, maafkan aku tuan," ucap kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali karena merasa tidak enak karena sudah menabrak pria yang entah kyuhyun tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana wajah pria yang di tabraknya itu_

"_never mine ," jawab si pria itu lembut_

"_aku terburu-buru tuan , suatu hari jika kita bertemu lagi , aku akan mengganti kopimu yang aku tumpahkan ini tuan , aku permisi," ucap kyuhyun kemudian berlalu_

namun kyuhyun tak pernah menduga sekalipun jika ucapannya kala itu membawanya dalam sebuah takdir baru yang bahkan kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka sedikitpun justru akan memerangkapnya selamanya. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lepas dari seorang choi siwon tak terkecuali jika siwon sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka manik matanya sejenak, sebuah tendangan , ah tidak dua tendangan di dalam perutnya sedikit membuatnya berjengit sakit, tendangan itu terlalu kuat , hingga kyuhyun merasa jika bayi-bayinya tengah menendang jantung dan hatinya, kyuhyun mengelus perut buncitnya yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan bayi-bayinya akan melihat dunia yang di ciptakan oleh ayah mereka,

"kalian menyakiti ibu sayang," monolog kyuhyun , "bersabarlah sebentar lagi , biarkan tangan tuhan yang bekerja untuk membimbing kalian keluar dari rahim ibu,"

DUGGG

Sebuah tendangan lagi di rasa kan kyuhyun

"ibu merindukan ayah kalian," sejenak kyuhyun terdiam, kembali menatap matahari yang hanya menunggu hitungan detik akan bersembunyi di balik awan hitam , "ayah kalian terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, sedang ibumu ini tidak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak untuk kalian, jadilah anak yang baik, entah itu nantinya kalian akan terus bersama ibu atau tanpa ibu,"

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya, mencari sebuah nama di dalam phonebook nya yang hanya ada satu nama itu, kekasihnya, choi siwon

'ne...' sahut seseorang di seberang telepon nya

'bolehkah aku keluar, aku ingin melihat pasar malam di pusat kota,' mohon kyuhyun

'aku akan menyuruh yihan dan seungho untuk ikut bersamamu,' balas siwon

'bisakah aku sendirian saja, tidak aku akan bersama bibi ahn dan supir lee, bisakah?' kembali kyuhyun memohon

'...' siwon hanya diam , kyuhyun sudah cukup mengenal sikap siwon yang satu ini, dan siwon tak dapat di bantah semua ucapannya adalah sebuah keharusan yang harus kyuhyun patuhi

'aku mengerti,' jawab kyuhyun

'sebelum pukul 8 dan kau harus ada di rumah,' kata siwon

Dengan sepihak siwon mematikan sambungan telepon nya, kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit kesulitan karena kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki waktu rentan untuk melahirkan namun kyuhyun ingin menikmati malam bebasnya kali ini, walau tak lebih dari 2 jam.

.

Siwon berdiri di sebuah gate kedatangan di bandara jeju, dua orang kepercayaan nya setia berdiri di belakangnya, entah siwon tengah menunggu kedatangan siapa dan untuk apa tidak ada yang mengetahui rencana siwon kali ini,

'maafkan aku kyu , karena aku terus menyakitimu, bertahanlah sedikit lagi , maka aku akan mewujudkan impian sederhanamu , percayalah aku menyakiti mu untuk mencintaimu selamanya ku mohon bertahanlah disisiku kali ini, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku,' lirih siwon dalam hati

Tak lama seorang yang di tunggu siwon keluar dari gate kedatangan luar negeri, seorang wanita dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa dan semua pasti tau siapa dia, seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis perhotelan yang sudah mengembangkan sayapnya di banyak negara di dunia, putri dari negri tirai bambu, liu wen, wajah dengan penuh keangkuhan yang selalu menggunakan banyak cara untuk mendapatkan siwon dan kekayaannya. Keserakahan bersembunyi di wajah cantiknya, dan siwon , entah apa yang di rencanakan nya kali ini, biarkan kyuhyun berkorban kesakitan yang teramat sangat kali ini , alasan apapun siwon hanya ingin istri nya tak tersentuh oleh siapapun bahkan dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini,

"menungguku terlalu lama ?" tanya si wanita yang kini dengan tak tau malunya memeluk tubuh siwon

Siwon tersenyum , entah apa arti senyuman itu

"tidak , aku bahkan bisa menunggumu lebih lama dari ini," jawab siwon dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, senyum yang sedikitpun tak pernah ia berikan pada kyuhyun

"ku dengar ada pasar malam di pusat kota , kita akan kesana ? aku sangat ingin?" mohon liu wen

Siwon menyentuh puncak kepala liu wen lembut , si wanita itu tersipu malu

"arra , kita akan kesana," balas siwon

.

"nyonya, sebaiknya kita pulang ne , tuan sebentar lagi akan kembali saya tidak ingin tuan memarahi nyonya," bujuk bibi ahn ketika melihat sang majikan tengah asik memilih sepatu rajut bayi ,

"bibi beri waktu 10 menit lagi," ucap kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan waut khawatir bibi ahn

"arraseo , ahjusi aku mau kedua sepatu ini, beri aku potongan ne," kata kyuhyun riang

Si ahjusi penjual tersenyum ramah "baiklah hanya untuk nyonya , saya berikan potongan 100 won untuk kedua sepatu ini, nah silahkan ambil sepatu ini," ucap si ahjusi

"gomawoyo ahjusi, kau sangat baik," balas kyuhyun riang

Bibi ahn sungguh terpana untuk pertama kalinya melihat majikannya ini tersenyum tulus,

"bibi ayo pulang, aku sudah puas berbelanja," ajak kyuhyun yang kemudian di angguki oleh bibi ahn, namun ketika kyuhyun baru beberapa langkah berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir manik mata kyuuhyun menangkap seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya kini tengah tersenyum ringan dengan seorang wanita bergelayut manja di dalam dekapannya , menikmati sebuah permainan yang kyuhyun sangat memimpikan bisa bermain permainan itu bersama siwon, sebuah arena permainan melempar kaleng dengan bola , dan siwon berhasil menumbangkan kaleng-kaleng tersebut dan mendapatkan sebuah boneka dan ketika si wanita itu mendapatkannya siwon mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di pipi nya, kyuhyun tersenyum kecut

'apalagi ini hyung, apalagi,' rintih kyuhyun dalam hati

'kau melihatnya sayang , ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku mencintaimu,percayalah' lirih siwon

"bibi ahn, tolong aku , perutku sakit sekali," rintih kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja sakit perut yang teramat sakit menyerangnya

"nyonya, bertahanlah , kita kerumah sakit,"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan nada khawatir bibi ahn rasa sakit di perutnya ketika tangan tuhan menuntuk bayi-bayinya untuk mendesak segera ingin melihat dunia kini terkalahkan dengan sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya,

'hyung , saranghae.. jeongmal sarangahata...' lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja menggguyur pulau jeju malam itu

Siwon duduk di sebuah single sofa yang menghadap langsung ke laut , petir yang menggelegar nampak tak menakutkan untuknya , tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya tertutupi sebuah badrobe hitam dengan gambar naga di belakang punggungnya tangan kanan nya masih mengenggam smartphone yang beberapa waktu lalu menerima pesan dari jin yihan salah satu orang kepercayaannya, memberitahu bahwa istrinya tengah melahirkan di sebuah rumah sakit di jeju, sebuah senyuman terukir misterius di bibir jokernya, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya , menatap nanar seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dengan hanya bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang telanjang setelah dirinya dan siwon melakukan sebuah kemaksiatan yang tentunya tidak membawa siwon untuk menikmatinya terlalu jauh

'ayah datang sayang , selamat datang di dunia ayah, jaga ibumu baik-baik, ayah akan menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat,' lirih siwon dalam hati,

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berjibaku dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya , dia harus berjuang untuk salah satu bayinya yang masih terus mendesak ingin keluar dari rahim nya, dua bayi kembar dan salah satunya sudah berhasil keluar melihat dunia lebih dulu , bayi yang terlihat sedikit lebih panjang itu kini tengah menangis meraung-raung tak sabar untuk segera di susui oleh sang ibu m namun sayang nya sang ibu tengah berjuang untuk membawa si bungsu untuk melihat dunia sesegera mungkin

Bibi ahn masih setia menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, dan tanpa kyuhyun sadari seseorang sejak awal proses kelahiran bayinya dengan setia berdiri di balik kaca ruang bersalin yang kini tengah memperlihat perjuangan istrinya kini, siwon menangis dalam diam, sungguh siwon bermandikan dosa karena terus menyakiti istrinya , namun kali ini setelah sesuatu yang di rencanakannya selesai ia jalani siwon berjanji siwon akan membawa istrinya pergi jauh dan memulai sebuah kehidupan sempurna bersama anak-anaknya sesegera mungkin

"nyonya anda harus kuat , lihat kepala si kecil sudah hampir terlihat , berjuanglah demi bayi anda nyonya," kata bibi ahn menyemangati

Kyuhyun masih berjuang , berusaha untuk menyelamatkan anaknya, kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi jika memang nyawa nya harus hilang saat itu juga asalkan bayinya berhasil melihat dunia, dan di sisa nafasnya seorang bayi kembali lahir di dunia, bayi dengan kulit putih bersih sama seperti kyuhyun , menangis meraung-raung, kyuhyun melemas sudah tidak peduli dengan luka yang di derita dalam hati kyuhyun sungguh ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, kyuhyun sudah menjadi seseorang yang sempurna, menjadi seorang ibu.. berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk membawa bayi-bayinya kedunia yang indah namun kejam ini,

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya namun sebuah sentuhan mengusik tidurnya , sebuah usahan lembut di kepalanya, perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya , di lihatnya suaminya yang kini tengah mengukir sebuah senyuman misterius yang sejujurnya sangat kyuhyun benci

"terima kasih untuk semuanya kyu , kau sempurna hanya saja.. aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu," kata siwon panjang lebar

Bagi kyuhyun perkataan siwon ini sungguh sangat langka ia dapatkan , ini pertama kalinya siwon bicara dan meminta dengan nada lembut tidak ada kekejaman yang dirasa kyuhyun kali ini

Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan siwon tubuhnya yang masih lemah memaksanya untuk menahan semua ego nya

"jika kau berfikir aku kejam, aku mengakui nya, jika memang aku menyakitimu , aku sudah melakukan itu sangat sering 2 tahun ini, terima kasih kau menemaniku walau aku memaksamu, bisakah aku meminta mu untuk selalu berdiri di sampingku,"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan respon nya dengan sebuah air mata yang menuruni mata indahnya yang masih sayu karena kelelahan

"terima kasih, aku tau kau mencintaiku , maka jangan pernah sedikitpun coba-coba untuk selangkah saja untuk pergi dariku, kau tau jika aku sudah memilikimu termasuk takdir kematianmu, aku penentumu kyu jadi bertahanlah walau kau terluka istriku," kata siwon kemudian di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di kening kyuhyun

.

.

Dan kau kembali kalah cho kyuhyun, kau sempat tertipu dengan sikap lembutnya beberapa waktu yang lalu , dia hanya mengecohmu untuk membuat perjanjian pada suamimu yang kejam itu, kyu kau harus bertahan walau kau akan mati

Mereka membutuhkanmu , bayi-bayi surgamu, yang selalu kau nantikan siang dan dalam , mereka yang tumbuh di dalam tubuh ajaibmu sebagai seorang namja, setidaknya suamimu memberikan dua nama untuk dua buah hatimu, berbahagialah sedikit

Ah , bayi-bayi ku

Selamat datang di sangkar emas ibumu nak,

Choi minho dan choi suho

Dua malaikat ibu,

Jadilah pelindung ibu kelak , maksud ibu pelindung ibu dan ayahmu

Tumbuhlah menjadi namja yang kuat pintar dan bersahaja

Jangan pernah ada kekerasan hati di dalam hati kalian kelak seperti ayahmu

Ibu akan memberi kalian kebahagian

Kalian sumber kekuatan ibu

Jadilah penerang ibu di saat kegelapan melingkupi ibu

Jadilah penuntun bagi ayahmu yang kini tengah tersesat oleh dendamnya

Jadilah cahaya surga dimana setiap orang mampu berlindung dengan nyaman di antara kalian,

Ingatlah nak , ibu menyayangi kalian,

Saranghae,,,

.

.

-fin-

.

.

a/n :

anyeong

i get what another story

entahlah aku hanya bisa mencurahkan melalui tulisan , kekanakan memang karena aku melampiaskan semua kekesalan ku pada siwon di cerita ini , mungkin terlalu mainstream tapi aku berusaha memberikan kesan positif untuk kegiatan siwon yang masih berlangsung sekarang ini,

untuk kak vira

ini untuk kak vira , setidaknya kita sudah menjadi yang terbaik untuk mereka kak vira keep smile , arrachi ^^

umma ellena , gomawo , umma yang selalu membuat emosiku yang tadinya meledak ledak jadi calm down , terima kasih juga sudah meracuni anakmu ini dengan foto baba hankyung yang adem kayak adem sari (hehehe)

untuk dongsaeng ku ang dan there, ini kerja kerasku untuk mengatasi emosi , semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian, ^^

untuk keluarga ku ... ammha, joan, baby han , nanana , shaf , suci , vie eoni , indy eonie dan semuanya , jeongmal gomawoyo .. saranghae ^^

akhir kata ,

ini memang cerita abal , tapi terima kasih untuk sekedar membacanya dan meninggalkan jejak kalian, aku mah apa atuh jika tanpa kalian, gomawo *bow*


End file.
